Bloody Hands
by yukasvanidz
Summary: "Andai aku masih boleh memohon, permohonanku adalah agar lumuran darah yang ada pada dirimu dan keturunan kita berpindah padaku." Mata elangnya terbelalak. Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye. Oneshot. Warning: OOC, mungkin AU, dan lain-lainnya di dalam.


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist punyanya Hiromu Arakawa-senpai. Kalau saya yang buat Fullmetal Alchemist, nggak akan ada yang mau baca tuh komik.

**Warning:** karya author pemula jadinya abal (ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Fullmetal Alchemist), OOC abis, Judul, summary sama isi mungkin nggak nyambung, AU

* * *

Langit sore ini berwarna kekuningan, dengan beberapa helai awan menjadi penghias. Tidak banyak benda melintas di atasnya, terkecuali beberapa helikopter dan pesawat dengan jumlah yang masih dapat dihitung jari. Menjadikannya sepi, berbeda dengan suasana di bawahnya.

Roy Mustang lagi-lagi menginjakkan kakinya pada rem. Ia mendengus, cukup kesal dengan realita di depannya. Kota ini selalu saja sibuk, apalagi lalu lintasnya.

Andai mobil bisa terbang––batinnya konyol.

* * *

"_Kolonel!"_

_Sersan Kain Fuery masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Napasnya terengah-engah, pertanda ia terburu-buru berlari menemuinya. Roy berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menanyakan ada apa, dan jawabannya sudah dapat diterka._

"–––_lagi-lagi, pasukan kita terdesak oleh gerilyawan."_

_Kolonel itu langsung menghempaskan diri pada tempat duduknya, mengacak rambut hitamnya. Beberapa helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Otaknya dipaksa berputar. Mata onyx-nya menutup, mencoba mencari cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini._

"_Bertahan dulu saja, jangan sampai terjebak perangkap mereka. Bantuan sudah dikirim, akan sampai sebentar lagi."_

_Ia mengangkat kepalanya, terperajat mendengar jawaban itu. Kini, mata onyx-nya terfokus pada wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya––asistennya. Mendadak, ia merasa lidahnya beku––sesuatu yang janggal bagi pria cerewet sepertinya. Sikapnya ini ternyata membuat kedua bawahannya terfokus pada dirinya. _

"_Ya, ia benar."_

_Ia lupa apakah ia sadar atau tidak mengatakan itu, namun ia tak dapat menarik kata-kata itu kembali. Sersannya terlanjur mengangguk patuh, mengucapkan beberapa kata formalitas, dan memasang kuda-kuda hendak kembali ke lapangan, mengurusi perang._

"_Oh ya, Kolonel Mustang, sebelum saya lupa, selamat."_

* * *

"Maju dong! Jangan melamun saja!"

Roy mendengus kesal, ingin rasanya membentak pemuda emosian yang telah membentaknya seenaknya, namun dikurungkan niatnya ketika menyadari ia telah sukses menjadi dalang macet––mobil di depannya sudah berjarak jauh, dan ia wajib menyusulnya.

Ia menekan gas sedalam-dalamnya yang ia bisa––akhirnya, macet ini reda juga. Belok kiri pada perempatan selanjutnya, sengaja memutar jalan agar tidak terjebak macet menyebalkan lagi.

Namun, presepsinya salah.

Sebuah truk dengan supir mabuk sukses menabrak sebuah jeep berwarna biru. Tempat kejadiannya hanya dibatasi dua mobil dari tempatnya.

Hah–––ia memukul stir mobil, hampir membuat klaksonnya berteriak.

* * *

"_Jadi..." Perkataan atasannya membuat Sersan Fuery tertahan di tempatnya, menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya. "Sudah banyak yang tahu, yah?"_

"_Tidak begitu banyak," Sersan Fuery memutar ingatannya, "hanya beberapa rekan terdekat Anda, Sir."_

_Sersan Fuery tidak menunggu reaksi atasannya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata formalitas, lalu dengan cepat eksistensinya menghilang dari pandangannya. Kolonel Mustang tak begitu peduli, ia kembali pada tempat duduknya, meraih pulpen dan mulai menulis di atas kertas ketika asistennya menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kertas yang mulai penuh ditulisi oleh sang kolonel._

"_Riza. Ada apa?"_

_Yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh pada Kolonel Mustang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan asistennya_––_mereka hanya berdua di ruangan ini. Kolonel Mustang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Riza Hawkeye, atau Riza Mustang. Mustang? Bukan kesalahan, kok. Kolonel Mustang telah resmi bersanding dengan asistennya sejak setahun lalu_––_sebelas bulan sebelum mereka terdampar di medan perang ini._

"_Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hari terakhir bekerja bersamamu."_

_Kolonel itu menghela napas. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan kanan Riza, membuat istrinya menyadari, suaminya tahu kalimatnya tadi bohong. Riza sebenarnya sudah tahu, suaminya dapat mengartikan sinar matanya yang tak pernah berdusta. Namun, suaminya tidak memaksanya mengeluarkan kata-katanya._

_Pertanyaan dalam lubuk hati mereka tidak akan berbeda._

* * *

Jeep biru itu hancur total.

Roy dapat melihat tubuh pengemudinya terbalur darah tanpa harapan hidup, sementara anak perempuannya, mungkin berusia sepuluh tahunan, tidak terlihat masih bertahan hidup––ia dapat mengetahui dari tenaga medis yang sibuk menekan dadanya dan memberinya pernapasan buatan, namun sepertinya terlambat.

Polisi tengah memaksa pengemudi truk itu untuk keluar, melihat dengan matanya sendiri apa yang telah terjadi, namun percuma saja, supir itu belum sadar. Ia sendirian, dan tak dapat ditanya. Namun, tetap saja ia ditahan, segera dimasukkan ke dalam mobil polisi. Satu mobil polisi lagi masih ada disana, sibuk mengatur jalannya lalu lintas yang terhambat, menyarankan agar berputar arah karena agaknya jalanan tidak dapat dibereskan dengan cepat.

Roy dengan cekatan memutar stir mobilnya, mengikuti saran para polisi untuk berputar. Jalanannya ternyata tidak macet, malah dapat dibilang sepi. Ia menekan pedal gasnya lagi, mempercepat jalannya kendaraan, sambil merutuki supir mabuk tersebut karena telah membunuh orang yang tak bersalah.

* * *

_Masih dapatkah?_

_Dua kata yang secara bersamaan muncul di benak pasangan Mustang ketika yang wanitanya dinyatakan tengah mengandung. Kolonel Mustang tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Bahagia karena ia akhirnya memiliki keturunan? Kesal karena kejadian semacam ini malah datang di medan perang? Atau yang lain? _

_Dua bulan usianya. Atau, dengan kata lain, Riza Mustang telah mengandung sejak awal mereka sampai disini. Fakta ini membuatnya terguncang. Ia tidak berani bertanya apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan, karena ia tak ingin membebani suaminya. Ia tak akan menggugurkannya_––_tak mungkin seorang ibu membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri, kecuali bila ia gila. _

_Kolonel Mustang terpaksa mengambil tindakan satu arah. Ia menjelaskan pada atasannya, yang untungnya dapat mengerti situasi dengan membiarkan mata elang mereka kembali ke tanah air dengan kapal yang tadinya dipakai untuk pasukan bantuan. Ia tidak memberitahu rencananya pada sang istri sampai Riza menerima sendiri surat dari atasan mereka. Riza Mustang sempat tercengang, namun ia takkan membantah suaminya. Medan perang bukanlah tempat bagi wanita hamil, tentu saja. _

"_Di tengah perang seperti ini, aku malah harus pulang. Bawahan macam apa itu?" dengus istrinya dalam pelukannya. Bukannya kesal, Kolonel itu malah tertawa_––_entah dimana lucunya percakapan itu. Ia mengelus rambut pirang istrinya, mengeratkan pelukannya, berisyarat agar jangan memikirkan dirinya apalagi perang ini._

"_Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa merapikan ruangan, asalkan aku mau."_

"_Sayangnya, perkataanmu itu tak dapat membuatku yakin, Kolonel Roy Mustang."_

_Sang kolonel hanya dapat menampilkan cengiran macam kuda, membuat Riza mau tak mau tertawa kecil. Roy mengacak-acak rambut pirang istrinya gemas_––_yang dirapikan kembali setelah pemiliknya memasang muka masam dengan pistol pada genggamannya. Roy mendaratkan kedua tangannya pada bahu istrinya, berharap dapat mengangkat beban yang menumpuk di atasnya_––_baiklah, ini hanya majas. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu sebelum keduanya beralih pada jam kayu yang berdiri tegak, menjadi saksi atas perbincangan hening mereka._

"_Sebentar lagi."_

"_Ya." Riza berbicara tertahan. "Aku mendoakanmu agar bisa pulang secepatnya, Roy."_

"_Doa? Jadi...kau masih percaya Tuhan?"_

"_Ya_––_mungkin."_

"_Masih pantaskah orang sepertiku didoakan?"_

_Riza merinding mendengar jawaban sang suami, "_––_Entahlah."_

"_Andai begitu," Roy mengambil tangan kanan istrinya, membentangkan telapak tangannya pada dada kirinya, mengarah pada jantungnya. Ia menutup matanya, membuat sang istri mengernyitkan dahinya. _

"––_Andai aku masih boleh memohon satu hal dalam doaku," Roy membuka kedua matanya, "permohonanku adalah agar lumuran darah yang ada pada dirimu dan keturunan kita berpindah padaku."_

_Mata elangnya terbelalak. _

* * *

Saat itu juga, Roy Mustang mengeluarkan tawanya. Tawa ironi. Layakkah orang sepertinya mengumpat betapa brengseknya supir mabuk yang telah membunuh dua orang tanpa dosa? Pantaskah sosoknya yang telah membunuh berpuluh-puluh, atau mungkin beratus-ratus orang menganggap dirinya lebih suci lantaran dia membunuh dengan perintah?

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya pada parkiran sebuah restoran––perutnya terus-menerus berbunyi, ingin diisi setelah waktu makan pagi dan siang dilewatkannya. Waktu menunggu pesanan dihabiskannya dengan merenung. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, mempertanyakan apa kelayakkan dirinya, sehingga alam membiarkannya hidup? Tidakkah lebih baik hidupnya diberikan pada anak-anak korban perang tanpa dosa itu? Mengapa ia masih dapat menikmati hidup tanpa kekurangan dalam hak fisik? Dan, apakah doa terakhirnya dikabulkan?

Roy Mustang tidak keberatan menanggung seluruh lumuran darah yang berlumur pada tubuh istri dan keturunannya. Karena sebenarnya, ialah yang meminta istrinya mencabut nyawa banyak orang––secara tak langsung begitu, karena dirinyalah atasannya. Dan keturunannya, ia berharap, jangan pernah keturunannya disalahkan karena perilaku kedua orangtuanya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa, mungkin andai ia tahu, ia takkan memilih terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga Mustang.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya sekeras mungkin dengan sengaja. Rasanya, tetap hidup menjadi kesalahan terbesarnya sekarang.

* * *

"_Dunia agar seimbang, haruslah memiliki 2 unsur yang bertolak-belakang, Mustang. Ada yang sifatnya putih, ada juga hitam. Ada pria, ada wanita. Ada siang, ada malam. Ada kebaikan, ada kejahatan. Ada perdamaian, ada konflik. Dan, ada kalah dan menang. Kau telah memilih masuk militer, Mustang. Tugas kita sebagai militer tentu saja memenangkan setiap pertempuran dengan membunuh setiap musuh yang ada! Atau tidak, kau yang akan dibunuh dan menelan kekalahan! Silakan pilih sendiri saja, Mustang!"_

_Kimbley, rekannya yang dikenal sangat mengerikan bagi musuh, pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Roy Mustang tidak menepis pendapat itu begitu saja, ia yang telah merasakan medan perang tentu tahu, ada pilihan untuk dibunuh atau membunuh setiap detik kehidupannya. _

"_Di dunia ada sifat buruk dasar manusia, yakni hawa nafsu, iri hati, ketamakan, keserakahan, kemalasan dan amarah. Peperangan dimulai dari sifat yang seringkali dianggap sepele ini. Hawa nafsu yang berkolaborasi dengan ketamakan dan keserakahan misalnya, karena ingin memiliki wilayah dengan embel-embel unggul, menjadikan pembunuhan adalah suatu hal yang halal. Kemalasan yang mengakibatkan perbudakan karena ingin hasil melimpah tetapi tidak ingin bekerja keras sendiri, menjadikan perbudakan sebagai hal yang biasa. Iri hati dengan milik kaum lain yang lebih unggul, membuat nyawa manusia menjadi taruhan begitu saja. Dan ketiga sebab ini akan menghasilkan amarah, membuat manusia tidak peduli dengan sesamanya, saling bunuh baik secara fisik maupun psikis."_

_Berthold Hawkeye, ayah mertuanya, menjelaskan hal ini padanya. Setelah dikirim pada medan perang, ia akhirnya menyadari apa sebabnya Berthold kecewa padanya ketika ia memutuskan untuk terjun dalam kancah militer. _

_Kolonel Mustang sedang asyik dalam lamunannya ketika Sersan Fuery mendatangi ruangannya, mengabari timnya telah berhasil menggerebek pertahanan pusat para gerilyawan. Kolonel itu terkejut, menanyakan apakah ia membunuh mereka, dan cukup bernapas lega ketika sersannya menggelengkan kepala. _

"_Biarkan aku berbicara dengan mereka," Kolonel Mustang berdiri dari kursinya, "karena sudah waktunya toleransi yang bertindak."_

* * *

Jeep hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah dengan halaman luas tanpa pagar. Ia membuka pintu mobil, menikmati nyamannya berdiri setelah duduk berjam-jam. Seorang wanita berambut pirang mengamati eksistensi dirinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Maaf baru datang. Kelamaan, yah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Roy pun tidak tertarik untuk berbicara lagi. Hanya ada suara teriakkan dua orang anak lelaki, mengindikasikan mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Benar-benar mirip aku dan Elric," gumam Roy ketika mendengar pertengkaran tersebut, "sama-sama tidak mau kalah."

Hening lagi. Wanita yang berada di sebrangnya ini tak berminat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kali ini, keheningan dipecahkan dengan suara deritan pintu, yang dibuka oleh Edward Elric, sang pemilik rumah. Dua anak lelaki berbeda warna rambut mengikutinya dari belakang. Ed –panggilan dari Edward Elric– hendak berpamitan pada istrinya ketika matanya menangkap eksistensi sahabat lamanya tengah berdiri mematung.

"Delapan tahun sudah terlewati. Aku tahu, aku keterlaluan."

"Dan akhirnya kau pulang juga, Kolonel Roy Mustang––atau sekarang sudah menjadi Jendral Roy Mustang?"

"A–Anda Kolonel Roy Mustang?" Tiba-tiba anak lelaki berambut hitam bertanya lancang padanya. Mata onyx-nya beradu dengan mata sang kolonel.

Roy tersentak, ia mulai merasa gugup tanpa alasan jelas.

"Namamu...Maes Berthold Mustang?" Dan bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya. Namun, bagi seorang Maes dengan intelegesia yang dapat dibilang tinggi, pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah jawaban. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera berlari, menubruk sang ayah yang langsung membawanya dalam pelukan. Anak itu menangis, airmata Roy meleleh––masih cukup layak ia untuk bertemu dengan putranya? Putra yang sempurna, tiada cacad, jiplakan dirinya total terkecuali pada bentuk muka. Putranya yang tidak bertanya kemana saja dirinya dengan sebuah gertakan marah, langsung menerima eksistensi dirinya begitu saja.

Maes melepaskan pelukannya, dengan suara riangnya memamerkan dirinya pada teman sebayanya, lalu mereka berdebat dengan tema 'siapakah ayah yang paling tampan?', memaksa Winry Elric –istri dari Edward Elric yang melihat eksistensinya duluan– terpaksa memisahkan mereka dengan iming-iming masakan. Kedua anak itu segera masuk rumah, dengan Maes tak lupa mengajak ayahnya untuk ikut makan, Roy menyuruh anak itu makan duluan, membuat hanya ada dirinya dan Ed saja di halaman.

Ada satu esensial yang kurang bagi Roy.

"Hei, Ed."

"Ya?"

"Dimana Riza? Aku belum melihatnya."

Raut muka Ed yang tadinya berseri mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Pria berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, menepuk bahu yang posisinya lebih tinggi itu. Mata kuningnya enggan bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Roy, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, mengeluarkan napasnya sekencang mungkin.

"Antarkan aku ke sana, Ed. Sekarang."

* * *

_Riza Hawkeye, sang mata elang dengan jabatan letnan kolonel sekaligus asisten pribadi kolonelnya, dengan rambut pirang dan mata cokelat yang berhasil membuat cassanova semacam Roy Mustang mengerti apa arti cinta sesungguhnya, dengan pistol yang selalu terselip pada bagian tubuhnya ketika menghadapi bahaya, dengan sniper yang telah menjadi bumerang bagi pihak lawan, mau tak mau menyerah ketika rahimnya tanpa henti mengeluarkan darah segar._

Roy Mustang tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika Ed mengantarkannya pada peristirahatan terakhir istrinya. Ia meletakkan buket bunga merah, meraba batu nisannya bagai ia meraba kulitnya dulu. Sumpahnya untuk melindungi letnan kolonelnya telah ia lalaikan. Keinginannya untuk memindahkan lumuran darah ternyata tak terwujud. Janjinya untuk ada di sisinya tanpa peduli apapun, jelas terbengkalai.

Rasa penyesalan tersirat begitu jelas, sampai-sampai airmatanya tersumbat ketika ia ingin mengeluarkannya. Ia merasa tak pantas menangis disini––tangisannya dapat membuat istrinya sedih. Cukup sudah ia menyusahkan mata elangnya, sekarang ia harus berpikir bagaimana cara membuatnya tersenyum di alam sana.

Tentu yang pertama dengan cara menyayangi Maes, satu-satunya sosok yang memiliki aliran darah Riza.

Dan, mencoba mewujudkan cita-cita Riza yang belum terealisasi selama hidupnya.

_Mewujudkan rasa toleran dan sikap terbuka dalam pemerintahannya._

_Mewujudkan keadilan di tengah negaranya yang masih dapat dibilang pandang bulu._

_Mewujudkan perdamaian, mencegah perang berlarut-larut seperti itu muncul lagi._

Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat diperbuat Roy Mustang untuk mata elang tercintanya. Mata elang yang memandang dunia, mengharapkan perdamaian atas nama toleransi. Yang mengajarinya memandang pada masa depan, bukan masa lalu.

**End**

* * *

Halo, perkenalkan saya author baru di fandom ini yang dengan nekad tingkat tinggi mencoba mem-publish fanfic Royai. Baru baca Fullmetal Alchemist sampai tamat 3 minggu lalu (iya saya akui saya katro soal anime sama manga) dan langsung jatuh cinta sama Royai. Coba deh buat fanfic-nya, eh kok malah kayak begini hasilnya -_-"

Terima kasih bagi semua orang yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Lebih berterima kasih lagi sama yang udah mau review fanfic nggak jelas ini. Semoga saya bisa mencoba buat fanfic Royai yang sedikit lebih bagus dari ini (nggak yakin deh #bletak) XD

Soal perangnya, terserah pada readers mau bayangin perang dimana. Tadinya mau saya jadiin Perang Ishvall tapi latar waktunya nggak dapet. Mungkin bisa dianggap perang besar setelah Perang Ishvall (dan eksistensi homonculus tentu nggak ada :p)

NB: fanfic ini kacau-balau nggak sih? Kalau memang jelek banget sih bakalan saya hapus, daripada mengacaukan fandom Royai...


End file.
